I Wanna Fly High
by Kenny's Goddess
Summary: It's been six months since Shadow came back, and major chaos has ensued in the lives of the Sonic crew. Can Tails make a name for himself and rescue the girl he loves? A Tails/Rouge fic. **CHAPTER 13 NOW UP**
1. The Beginning

I Wanna Fly High

I Wanna Fly High

A/N: This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fic. It's also my first big, full-length fanfic project…besides Lillian Star and Unchained Melody, since I have no idea when I am going to get the chance to finish them. This is also, to my knowledge, the first Tails/Rouge fic there is out there…but I could be wrong. If I am, please, feel free to say so in a review. Flames welcome, but I ask that if you DO flame, please leave an email address so I can respond. Anyway…with that said, here's the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It looked like it might rain. Clouds had filled up every corner of the sky, looming ominously overhead like some dark omen. Tails shivered and pulled his twin tails around him, relishing in the precious warmth they offered from the bitter cold outside. Looking up at the sky, he sighed and slid to the ground, feeling miserable and lonely. He was well and truly lost.

"Sonic…" he whispered, half closing his eyes against the sudden deluge. "I wish you were here…"

He whimpered a little and tried to huddle closer to his tails, missing his friend. Sonic would never get lost…Sonic would know what to do. He wondered what happened to him.

"I hope you're safe, Sonic…" he said softly, taking another look up into the dark, raging sky. "Where ever you are…"

He crawled over underneath a tree, his fur drooping and waterlogged from the rain. Re wrapping his tails around him, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep, thinking about the past six months…

~*~

__

It was over. Finally. The prototype of the ultimate life form was defeated. ARK had halted it's headlong descent towards Earth…and…Eggman had actually worked on their side. An interesting change of events, Tails mused as he leaned back onto the grass, enjoying the sun. But Shadow…

No one knew what came of the black hedgehog. All they had seen was him careening towards Earth at breakneck speeds…and then nothing. Tails presumed him dead, of course…nothing could survive that…could it?

Sonic thought differently, of course. A few days after the event Tails noticed his sapphire-furred friend looking a bit more thoughtful then usual. Curious, he approached his friend.

"Sonic?" he said, cocking his head slightly to the side. "What's wrong?" Sonic jumped a bit and looked up, suddenly smiling at the arrival of his friend.

"Oh, hey little buddy!" he said, sitting down on the grass. "What've you been up to?" Tails shrugged.

"Nothin' much…just hangin' around," he said indifferently. "I was wondering about you, though…you seem really out there lately…" Sonic sighed a bit and looked up into the sky.

"You know something, Tails," he started, his eyes watching the clouds. "Sometimes, I get this feeling inside me…kind of like a…prediction. You know, where you feel like you know something it going to happen…but you're not sure if it will?" Tails nodded.

"I think I know what you're talking about," he said, a slightly confused look passing through his eyes. "But…what's that have to deal with anything?" Sonic smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Ah, don't worry about it Tails…it's nothing, really," he said. Tails looked over at him and Sonic looked back. Tails didn't know, but there was something there in his eyes…something far away…

"Well…all right then, Sonic…if you're sure…" Tails said, not sure himself if he should go. Sonic nodded, and his grin was more real this time—sincere.

"I'm sure, Tails," he said, patting his head. "It's no big deal." Tails nodded.

"Okay then…" he said and walked back off to where he had been sunbathing before, his twin tails whipping behind him in the light breeze. Sonic watched him leave and shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face.

"Poor Tails…he doesn't understand," he said to himself. "He'll find out soon enough though…I have a bad feeling about all this…"

"A bad feeling about what?" a female voice asked, startling him. He turned around and was met with the beautiful face of Rouge the Bat. He smirked a bit.

"Practicing your spying skills I see?" he asked, relaxing a bit. Rouge grinned.

"You can't help doing what you've been born to do," she replied, sitting next to him on the grass. Sonic looked over at her curiously.

"I thought you were going back to the President," he stated, wondering why she was still here. She shrugged.

"Not just yet. I'm a girl, and I'm fragile…and besides, I need a vacation!" she exclaimed. Sonic grinned.

"You won't get much of a vacation with us," he said wryly. "We've always got some adventure on our hands!" This time it was Rouge's turn to smile.

"I'd rather be here then back on Earth," she replied. "It's a lot nicer on Mobius." She sniffed the air around them. "Cleaner, too." She looked right into his eyes then.

"You didn't answer my question, though," she stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. Sonic sighed, suddenly becoming somber.

"A bad feeling about what happened. With Shadow," he said finally. "I think he could still be out there…and if…something happened to him when he was falling…or the power of the Chaos Emerald got to him…he might not be the same guy…" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Supposing he's still alive, you mean," she mused. After a few minutes, she sighed.

"I supposed it's possible," she said finally. "I mean, from what we know, he is the so called 'Ultimate Life form'…" Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," he replied. "If he is the ultimate life form, then he might be able to survive things unfathomable to you or I…" Rouge sighed.

"Best not worry about it now," she said, and then flashed him a smile. "Besides, this is vacation, right?" Sonic grinned back.

"Yeah…vacation!" he cried, but the lowered his voice. "…Thanks for hearing me out, Rouge…you're not as bad a gal as I thought."

"Ahh, don't worry about it," she said. "Besides…what are friends for?"

"For playing games with!" he cried, grabbing her hand. "Come on! Let's go get Tails and go skateboarding!"

"You go and get it all ready," Rouge replied, smiling. "I'll go get Tails." Sonic nodded.

"Catch ya later, gator!" he said, speeding off into the distance. Rogue watched him until he was a twinkle in the distance, and then shook her head.

"He's going to trip over something someday…" she said to herself, walking over to Tails. He was lying on his back, his twin tails wrapped around his stomach, dozing. Rouge smiled a bit. He looked so peaceful there…

"Mmm…" he sighed, rolling over onto his side. He was facing Rouge now, his baby blue eyes fluttering open.

"…Rouge?" Tails yawned, stretching. He blinked sleepily, getting to his feet. "What are you doin' here?" Rouge smiled.

"Sonic wants us to come and skateboard," she replied, shrugging a bit. "I'm not sure I'm very good at it though…"

"Aw, it's not so hard!" Tails said, wiping the last bit of sleep out of his eyes. "It's actually fun!" Rouge looked a little concerned.

"You…think you could show me how?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. Tails blushed self conciously.

"Well…I-I'm not that good…Sonic's better…" he replied, looking at the ground. Rogue chuckled at the fox's bashfulness.

"Listen," she said, taking his chin and lifting his face so that their eyes met again. "Considering from what I've seen you do with that Cyclone…I bet you're fine." Tails smiled a little bit.

"T-thanks…" he whispered, still staring at her. Those magnificent, jade green eyes…

"Hey! What's takin' so long?" Sonic exclaimed, whizzing back. "I've got it all set up and everything!." Tails smiled a little, nervously.

"Oh, I was just really…tired…and Rouge couldn't wake me up, that's all…" Sonic grinned and ruffled his friend's fur.

"Well, hurry on up, sleepyhead! Knuckle found a brand new course and I'm dying to try it out—"

"He did?!" Tails exclaimed, temporarily forgetting what had been going on with Rouge. "What's it like?!" 

"The only way for us to find out is if we get going!" Sonic replied, stretching his legs. "Come on, guys! I'll lead the way!"

The blue hedgehog sped off again, quickly becoming just a cloud of dust in the distance. Tails and Rouge looked at one another, and then suddenly, on a whim, Tails offered her his hands.

"Wanna lift?" he asked. Rouge looked surprised, but grabbed hold of both of them tightly.

"Only if you promise you won't let go…" she said, looking a little worried. Tails grinned and started whipping his tails about, raising them off the ground.

"I promise!" he cried, and they flew off after their friend, towards the city in the distance…

~*~

A crash of thunder startled Tails out of his sleep, dashing any hopes he had of the dream being real again. Night had fallen, and the forest around him had become even less recognizable in the darkness. He cowered against the tree further, trying futilely to keep him self from being completely soaked. A few tears slipped down his face, indistinguishable from the raindrops hanging on his whiskers.

"I want my mom…" he said simply and curled up into a tiny ball again, at the mercy of the storm above.


	2. The Good Times...

It was still raining when Tails awoke, a fine, gentle mist further soaking the already drenched forest

It was still raining when Tails awoke, a fine, gentle mist further soaking the already drenched forest. He blinked the water out of his eyes and stood up, sore. Rubbing the muscles in his legs, he thought back about his dream. Those had been the good days, back then…Sonic showing them that new skateboard place, Knuckles giving him a high five about how better he had gotten, and Rouge…

Tails sighed slightly at the thought of her name, wringing the water out of his tails. She'd been so nice to him…and so…

"Beautiful," he whispered aloud. "Absolutely beautiful…"

He walked out from under the tree, resigning to the fact that he wasn't going to get dry no matter what he did, and started wandering aimlessly through the forest, as he had for the past three days. All three days he had wandered, and all three days it had rained. He sighed and looked up at the sky as he walked, wondering when the clouds would stop their weeping. 

"…They must be crying to make up for what I didn't cry," he murmured, shielding his eyes from the ever-persistent raindrops. He had tried to remain strong as soon as he found out that he was lost, but it had been so hard…

"…I miss the others…" he said sadly, trying hard to contain his bottled up emotions now. "I miss Sonic, and Knuckles, and…and Rouge…"

He slid down into the mud and started to weep then, thinking about his friends…thinking about what had happened…

~*~

__

"Wow Tails, you must be strong to be able to carry all of my weight!" Rouge exclaimed as he carried her over the outskirts of the city. Tails blushed and smiled self-consciously.

"Aww, I'm not really that strong…" he replied, looking for a spot to land. "J-just get a lot of practice, that's all…"

"Well, even then it's still more then what I could carry," she said, looking up at him. "I only carry around jewels, anyway." Tails looked down at her, suddenly remembering something.

"How come you were after the pieces of the Master Emerald anyway, if you were working on our side?" he asked, his head slightly cocked. Rogue chuckled.

"I'm a spy, Tails…you have to do what you have to do to get on the bad guy's good side," she replied with a smile. "Just like you have to do whatever you have to do to defeat them." Tails thought about this for a minute or two.

"Yeah, I guess I can see that," he said finally. "Kind of like how Sonic is so brave and will go after anything, and like how Knuckles is big and tough and protects Angel Island—"

"What about you, Tails?" she asked, looking back up at him again. Tails shrugged.

"Aw, I don't do anything…I just get in the way, mostly…or get captured. I-I'm not too good—"

"Well, can I tell you what I think?" Rouge asked, her eyes questioning. 

"Sure…I guess," Tails said, spying a park up ahead to land in. 

"Well…I think you're plenty brave," she started, lifting her feet a bit to avoid some of the lightning rods on the buildings they were flying over. "And you're very smart, Tails. Someone has to be smart to be able to build all of those machines! The Tornado, the Cyclone…all created by you! And—"

"Aww, Rouge!" Tails exclaimed, the tips of his ears bright red. "I'm not like that!"

"Sure you are!" she said, smiling. "And I'm not done. You've got a heart of gold, Tails…you always think of the others and what might happen before just jumping into things."

"I…well…um…" Tails stammered, flustered. He was completely stuck on what to say. Rouge gently squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, which only worsened his confusion and shock.

"You don't have to say anything," she said softly. "I just wanted to tell you what I thought." Tails looked down into her eyes, and she looked back. He hovered in the air for several seconds, the two of them just staring at one another, sharing some meaningful eye contact. Finally, Tails looked away, embarrassed.

"…T-thanks, Rouge," he said finally, starting to descend down into the park.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Tails," she replied. They were silent for a minute or two, neither one of them able to think of anything to say. Finally, Rouge spoke up again.

"…Tails?" she questioned. He looked down at her.

"Yeah?" he replied. She pulled herself up until she was holding onto his shoulders, facing him.

"…I wanna tell you something…you see…I—" 

"HEY! Guys, we're down here!" Sonic cried, waving madly. Rouge squeaked and let go of Tails' shoulders immediately, in her haste to pretend she was acting normal forgetting that they were still two hundred feet in the air. Tails started to dive for her, but blinked in surprise as she started to glide down towards where their friends were. Sighing in relief, but disappointed he didn't get to find out what she wanted to tell him, Tails descended down to the ground, his mind on nothing but the gorgeous bat gliding in front of him.

He was extremely confused on what exactly was going between him and Rouge. It seemed like they were only friends, but—

"Hey Tails, get your head out of the clouds!" Knuckles yelled from below. "It's time to board, not daydream!" Tails blinked and realized that he was hovering about ten feet off the ground. He smiled sheepishly and landed beside his friend.

"Sorry, guys," he said, scuffing one foot on the ground. "Guess it's hard to get your head out of the clouds when you fly all the time, huh?" His friends all laughed as Sonic patted him on the back, handing him his board.

"Don't worry about it, little guy!" he said amiably. "Just get on your board and follow us!" Sonic jumped on his board, as did Knuckles, and they both sped down the hill, matching one another in speed and skill. Tails looked behind him at Rouge.

"…Are you going to come too?" he asked. "If you want, you can ride with me…" Rouge smiled and cautiously approached the board.

"Well, if you're sure…" she said. "How do I do it?" Tails grinned.  
  
"Not to worry!" he cried, getting on the front. "You just hold on!"

"All right!" she said, getting on behind him and wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. Tails felt a little tingle shoot through him as she did so. It was a nice feeling, Rouge with her arms around him…

"You okay back there?" he said, turning his head so he could look at her. She let one arm go to flash him a thumbs-up sign.

"All set and ready to go!" she replied, grinning. Tails wrapped his twin tails around her waist for extra support and then grinned back.   
  
"Okay then…let's…GO!" he cried, and then pushed off, hard. They started to fly down the hill, gaining speed rapidly. He could feel Rouge grip on tighter as they rounded the first curve, the wind flowing through his fur like water. He got a little tingly again at the touch…it was like magic. Something he had never felt before…

"Tails, watch out!" Rouge cried, pointing to the steps that were looming in the distance. Tails grinned and turned his head to look at her.

"Don't worry!" he replied gleefully. "This is going to be fun!" Rouge looked at him, a shadow of doubt crossing her eyes.

"I hope so…" she said worriedly, staring at the steps again. "I trust you, though…"

Trusts me, Tails thought as they approached the steps. She trusts me…and I won't let her down!

"Hold on tight!" Tails called back to her, steeling himself. "We're going to jump!"

"Jump?!" Rouge exclaimed, eyes wide. "Why can't we just—AGH!"

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Tails' neck as he leapt up onto the railing of the stairs, keeping them balanced as they grinded the way down. Rouge cautiously opened her eyes, loosening her grip on Tails as they approached the bottom.

"…Wow! That must be so hard to do!" she exclaimed as they jumped off and started boarding down the road again.

"Nah, it's not so hard…Sonic can do it on just his shoes!" he exclaimed, admiration in his voice. Rouge smiled a bit. It was obvious how much he looked up the blue hedgehog, just from everything he said.

"You're a lot like Sonic, you know," she stated. Tails gasped in shock, almost tipping the skateboard over in the process.

"M-me?! Like Sonic?!" Tails stammered. "N-no way, Sonic is a lot better then me…" Rouge smiled and ruffled the fur on the top of his head gently.

"Wrong, Tails," she said simply. "Sonic is in you."

~*~

Tails looked up into the morning sky, dry-eyed. 

"Sonic is in me…" he whispered, getting to his feet. "Sonic is in me…and…I-I can do anything he can…I just gotta believe in myself…"

He started to walk down the path with a renewed vigor. He had to get out of here. It was what Sonic would have done.


	3. The Bad Times...

The rain finally stopped, and the sun shone brightly through the canopy of the forest

The rain finally stopped, and the sun shone brightly through the canopy of the forest. Steam started to rise off the ground as the sunbeams started drying up the clouds' tears. Tails flopped down next to a large rock, exhausted. He'd been walking for the past six hours straight, without a single thing to eat. And now, with the arrival of the sun, the heat was going to be another issue. He lied down in the shade of the rock, closing his eyes. The sun at first had been a welcome appearance. But now…

"It's too hot," he whined softly, trying to get himself more in the shade. "It's too hot and there's not a river in sight…"

He sighed, resigning to the fact that if he didn't get out of here soon, he might…  
  
"No…I-I can't think like that!" he exclaimed, sitting up. "Sonic wouldn't have thought like that! He would have gotten out of here…and would have saved everyone…" He started to weep again, frustrated.

"W-why can't I be like him?" he whimpered, wrapping his tails around himself for comfort. "Why can't I be strong…a-and brave…"

He closed his eyes, trying to keep all the tears back as he thought about what Rouge said. He sighed bitterly, curling up into a tiny ball.

"I-If Sonic was in me…I would have gotten out of here today…a-and everyone would be okay…"

He whimpered, thinking back to what had happened on that fateful day…

~*~

__

"Wow! That was great!" Rouge cried, hopping daintily off the board as Tails skid to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Tails grinned.

"See, I told you!" he exclaimed happily. Knuckles and Sonic walked over to them then, beaming.

"That was a really nice move there, little buddy!" Sonic said, slapping him on the back. "I didn't even go down the railing!" Tails' eyes widened.

"You didn't?!" he said, shocked. Sonic shook his head.

"No way! This is a new course…something like that would have been dangerous!" he replied. Knuckles nodded and held out his hand.

"Gimme five, Miles!" he said. Tails blushed and slapped the ruby colored echidna five. He couldn't believe it. Both Sonic AND Knuckles had complimented him on something they were both better them him at. It was mind-boggling.

"So, how about that pizza?" Sonic asked, picking up his board and carrying it underneath his arm. "My treat!" Tails grinned and patted his stomach.

"I'm starving!" he exclaimed, hopping onto his board again. "I feel like I could eat Eggman whole!" This was greeted with hearty laughter from the others.

"Eggman?! That'd be quite a mouthful for a little fox like you!" Knuckles chuckled.

"Hyeah," Sonic said, smirking. "He's so fat that he'd get stuck in that funny Earth landmark…"

"The Grand Canyon?" Rouge offered. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one!" he cried. "The Grand Canyon!" Tails giggled, his tails swirling around in the wind behind him.

"Well, we don't have to worry about Robotnik anymore, because we'll never have to deal with him ever again!" he said happily. "He was on our side, and besides, none of us know where he is—"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Everyone froze and looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. But there was no one…nothing. Just the clear, cloudless blue sky surrounded by the buildings of the city.

"Who's out there?" Sonic called out bravely, getting into his fighting stance. Still nothing. The voice seemed to have disappeared as mysteriously as it came. 

"Maybe it was just some people passing by," Knuckles offered, trying not to reveal his nervousness. Sonic frowned, shaking his head.

"No…there was something about that voice that sounded familiar…I'm sure of it," he replied. His voice dropped down a bit, nearly a whisper. He leaned into Knuckles.

"I think it might have been…"

"No…that's impossible!"

"Well, none of us know what really happened…"

Tails looked over at his whispering friends and sighed a bit, wondering what was going on. He hated being left out like this. It wasn't his fault he was younger then they were—

"Have any idea what they're talking about?" Rouge asked, knocking him out of his reverie. Tails sighed again and shook his head.

"No idea…they won't tell me anyway," he replied, slightly bitter. "They don't think I ever understand." Rouge gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder.

"Don't think of it like that, Tails…they're just trying to look out for you," she said, meeting his eyes. "They don't want to see you hurt."

"But it's okay if they go risk their own lives?" Tails countered. "It's okay that they can go out there and act all brave and daring, while I stick around and make all the heroic speeches? It's not fair! I want to be able to protect and help them for once!" Rouge looked at him helplessly.

"Tails—" she started, but was cut off by the voice again. It chuckled darkly.

"You just might get your chance, fox," it hissed. Tails' ears pricked up, trying fervently to find the source of the sound. Nothing. He looked over at Rouge.

"D-did you hear that?" he whispered, frightened. Rouge nodded, worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this—" she began, but once again was cut off, this time by a brilliant flash of yellow light. Both Tails and Rouge shielded their eyes, wincing at the brightness. Sonic and Knuckles both looked at one another, shocked. Their fears had been proved true, because now standing in front of them was…

"Well, looks like we meet again," Shadow said, giving them all the once-over. Sonic stepped foreward a few steps, stunned.

"S-shadow…you're…you're still alive," he whispered, unable to take his eyes off him. Shadow snorted, bitter.

"No thanks to you_," he snapped. "YOU all left me for dead." Sonic looked at him helplessly._

"Shadow, we didn't mean to abandon you…you fell from ARK! Of course we thought you were dead" Sonic cried. "Trust me Shadow, if we had had any idea that you were still—"

"Enough." Shadow said coldly. "That doesn't matter now…the damage has been done. And I don't forget the actions done against me." He looked up at one of the buildings nearby, and called out to something or someone up there.

"Bring it down!"

At that command, a huge, metallic ship launched off the building overhead, floating imperiously downwards. Tails gasped in shock, eyes boggling. This ship…Shadow…what was going on?! Sonic crouched down into his fighting stance, Knuckles following suit.

"There's no way you'll be able to get us with that crummy thing!" Sonic shouted at Shadow, who just chuckled.

"Oh? Well, I think you're in for a surprise…" he said smugly. He looked up at the ship and then called out to it again.

"Why don't we show our little friends just what will happen if they dare harm this ship, shall we?" A panel of the ship moved to the side then, revealing a large, glass area. Sonic's eyes widened at the scene he saw. Amy Rose was strapped to a metal table facing the group, a large laser centered directly between her eyes. At the sight of Sonic and her other friends, she started to scream, but she couldn't be heard through the thick glass.

"Amy!" he shouted, bristling his spines. He glared at Shadow menacingly, his patience at an end. "You've gone too far this time, Shadow! I can't believe we trusted you!" Shadow threw his head back and laughed contemptuously.

"You should have been a true friend and not have left me to die, instead of using me for your heroic deeds and then claiming all the glory for yourself!" he retorted.

"That's it, Shadow!" Sonic cried, getting into a ball. "You've got what's coming to you!"

A faint blue light glowed out from him as he launched himself at Shadow, a ball of frustration and hurt. Shadow just laughed and dodged to the side, causing Sonic to hit into the ground.

"What the—?!"Sonic said, confused as he burst out of his ball and got to his feet. Finding sight of Shadow again, he got back into another ball and tried again. This time, Shadow started to glow that strange yellow again, and counter-attacked with a huge bolt of energy, sending Sonic straight to the ground, lying deathly still.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed, running over to his fallen friend. Tears running down his face, he got to his knees, shaking him gently.

"Come on, Sonic, you have to get up!" he whimpered, looking for something, anything, that would show his friend was still alive.

"Sonic…you can't be dead…you're my best friend…" he whispered, hugging his limp body to him. "Come on…"

He pressed a hand on his friend's chest, trying to feel for any breathing, and was relieved to find that indeed, he was still hanging on.

"Oh, thank goodness," he said, sighing with relief. "Everything will be all right now—"

"Will it?" a voice said from behind him. Rouge looked up in alarm, horrified.

"Tails, get out of there!" she cried. Tails looked up behind him and saw Shadow standing there, glowing the strange yellow color again. Tails eyes widened in fear and he sat there, frozen, too scared to move.

"I don't think it's going to be all right," he snarled. "I think that the time is just about done for you and your little friend here…"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles crashed into him then, sending the unprepared Shadow to the ground. Knocked out of his frozenness, Tails scrambled to his feet and stared in horror as the two fought.

"Tails, take Rouge and get out of here!" Knuckles cried, grappling with Shadow. Tails stared at them, helpless.

"But…what about you and Sonic—"

"We'll be fine! Just take her and GO!" Tails took one last look at them and scrambled back towards Rouge, grabbing her hand.

"We've got to get out of here," he stated simply, taking off. Rouge stared at him, shocked, and tried to get loose.

"We can't just leave the others!" she cried. "What are they going to do?!" Tails held on tighter as he started to gain some altitude over the battle.

"Rouge," he said gently, looking down at her. "Knuckles said they'd be fine…and…t-there's nothing we could have done anyway…" She stared at him, tears filling up the corners of her eyes.

"Tails, I—" she started, but was cut off by Shadow's voice carrying over the city.

"Going somewhere?" he yelled, and sent two blasts of yellow energy up. Tails gasped and moved to the side, but he was a fraction of a second too late. The first one hit the end of one of his tails, sending him floundering through the air, and the second one…

"ROUGE!" Tails screamed, trying to grab at her as she was blown out of his grasp. She looked at him, shocked, unimaginable hurt in her eyes, and then lost consciousness, plummeting to the ground. Tails attempted to dive after her, but he himself was already loosing height from the crippling blow to his tail. He looked down to see if he could see where she had gone, but already she was out of sight. Tails wept bitterly and he tried to fly on, not watching where he was going, not paying attention to anything, just knowing that he was alone, and that he had failed…

~*~

"I-I let them all down," he moaned, rocking back and forth on the ground. "I let them all down…a-and now they're all probably dead…just because of me…"

He looked back miserably at his tail that Shadow had hit. It was wrapped around him limply, all the flying power gone out of it. He had been lucky to make it to this forest intact…

"I-I'll get him…" he whispered, clenching his fists. "I'll get him…even if it…kills me…" He looked up into the now night sky, calling into the wind.

"YOU HEAR ME, SHADOW?!" he screamed. "I'M COMING, AND YOU HAD BETTER BE READY!"

He got to his feet again, his eyes as hard as coals. There would be no more crying. There would be no more wasting time. He had a hedgehog to find.


	4. In The Dungeon

Tails continued trekking through the forest, looking around for any signs that anyone had come through

Tails continued trekking through the forest, looking around for any signs that anyone had come through. It was approaching his fifth day of being lost in this god-forsaken forest, and the loneliness, which hadn't been as bad before, was really starting to hit him. He thought about his friends…all of which were held in Shadow's grasp. The hope that someone would find him out here had gradually started to wane, knowing that he was out here, alone…and that no one would find him. He started to list off the people he knew in his head, trying to see if there would be someone, anyone, out there…

"Amy…" he murmured aloud, and then shook his head. "No, Shadow had her in the ship…well, what about…no…Rouge and I left them behind…and…well Rouge…"

He sighed and gritted his teeth, opening and closing his fists. This wasn't fair, he thought. This wasn't fair that just one person could take away so many…and hurt so many others. He narrowed his eyes, still opening and closing his fists – a way to release pent up energy. He took a deep breath and continued walking, not knowing that he was approaching a clearing. His body was tense, and waiting…waiting…for the moment he would be able to find Shadow.

Be able to exact his revenge.

~*~

Dark and cold…musty and wet. Dank. Dreary. But mostly dark. Sonic was lying on the floor of something He couldn't see. And he was sore…the muscles in his back felt like they were screaming in pain, crying, pleading for someone to knead them. Instead of doing so, however, he cautiously got to his feat, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the room. He winced and groped around for something to hold onto as he waiting, his back in agony. He blinked a few times, now able to make out the faint outlines of others in the room with him. He called out, expecting his voice to be strong, like it usually was, but was surprised at the hoarse whisper that emanated from him.

"…Hello?" he called, almost inaudible. "Anyone in here?" A shadow in the room leapt to their feet and ran in the direction of the sound then.

"…Sonic?!" the voice cried. "Oh Sonic, you're okay!" He felt the arms of Amy Rose throw themselves around him, and he sighed in relief. Even though he was a bit wary of Amy's undying love and affection for him, he couldn't have been happier to be with someone he trusted right now.

"Amy…" he said, and cautiously put an arm around her as well. "How are you feeling?" She held him out at arm's length, looking at him the best she could in the poor light of the room, which turned out to be a cell, now that Sonic got a better look at it.

"I'm all right," she replied, and then pulled him into her arms again. "But I was so worried about you…" Sonic blushed self-consciously, relieved that she couldn't see.

"Hey, there was no need to be worried about me…I'm fine," he said, pulling away from her. She looked a bit disheartened at this, but quickly brightens up and Sonic takes her hand, lowering himself slowly to the floor, and pulling her down with him.

"Do you know anything about what happened?" he asked, looking over at her. She sighed.

"Sure," she replied, and then took both of his hands, looking him in the eyes. "And I'll tell you, 'cause I'll do anything for you…my hero!!" Sonic winced inwardly but tried to look happy about this.

"Oh, well, do tell then!" he replied. Amy sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Well…you see…after the blast that Shadow hit you with, I screamed…I thought you were dead! Shadow just laughed and shot after Tails and Rouge then, who were trying to get away…but he got Tails in one of his tails…and he hit Rouge right on…" She sighed then, looking down.

"Tails got managed to get away, but Rouge fell to the ground, and Shadow picked her up, along with Knuckles. He took them both up into his craft, where I was being held, and then he went back to get you…and…I was so scared…because I thought he was going to kill me…"

She sighed, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Sonic sensed her distress and put an arm around her comfortingly.

"Aw, don't worry Amy…we'll be able to get out of here, okay? If Tails is still out there…then there's always that small ray of hope…" She sniffed a bit and nodded, burying her face in his soft, downy chest.

"I just want to go home," she sniffed, and cried there, Sonic holding her helplessly, frustrated that he was unable to do anything to help her.

~*~

Rouge sighed and held onto one of the bars of her cell, looking out of it mournfully. Her heart had a terrible, incurable ache…much worse then any of the physical pain coursing through her body right now. She lowered her head, a few tears slipping out of her eyes and sighed miserably. 

"Man…I-I'm…so sorry, Tails," she whispered, swallowing back an awful lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry that…I couldn't stay with you…you must be so worried…"

She turned away from the front of the cell and slid to the ground, feeling the damp stones through her clothes. She shuddered from an unreleased sob, and then murmured, almost inaudibly…

"…I love you…"


	5. The Unexpected Visitors

The moon was just rising over the tree line, casting its dim, muted rays into the forest, swathing everything in a pale, silvery light

A/N: I apologize for last chapter…it was rushed, since I hadn't had a chapter out in a fair bit, and I think you, as my faithful readers, deserved better. So, I hope this chapter is more satisfying. ^_^ Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moon was just rising over the tree line, casting its dim, muted rays into the forest. It swathed everything in a pale, silvery light, giving an eerie glow to everything it touched. Making hardly any sound, Tails continued onward, leaving footprints in the misty ground. His eyes scanned the forest ahead of him, catching a hold of something ahead through the trees. He cautiously walked forward, stopping every couple of feet to peer in bewilderment at the thing in front of him. A few more steps…and some more…until finally, he found himself in a large, open clearing. And in the clearing, was a glowing, red orb. His eye's widened as he approached it, getting a strange sort of _déjà vu_ from the whole experience. This had happened sometime before…

Before he had time to reflect on that, however, the orb jumped in front of him, and a brilliant red light engulfed the surrounding landscape. Tails shielded his eyes as he tried to look at this phenomenon, but was overpowered by the sheer glare of it. He adverted his eyes then, waiting. After a minute, the light subsided, and a voice called to him softly.

"Tails…" it said. He gasped at the sound of another, live voice and turned around. What he was met with stunned him. Staring back at him, was the sweet, kind face of—

"…Tikal?" Tails asked, eyes wide. "…B-but…you're supposed to be—"

"I am," she replied, laughing softly. "This is just my spirit. I came to help you now…because of how you helped me before." She smiled.

"I'm eternally grateful for that," she said, looking at him. "Now Chaos is at peace." Tails scratched his head, puzzled.

"But…I thought you were going to be sealed up with Chaos…how did you get out?" he asked. Tikal smiled.

"They will understand…" she replied. "This is for a great cause. To rid the evil from this evil hedgehog…just as you rid the evil from Chaos." She sighed, wringing her hands.

"The power of the Chaos Emeralds seems to always be the source of this eviliness…" she whispered. "I wish they wouldn't be used for such…vile deeds…" Tails nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they do just seem to be used for power nowadays…" A thought suddenly struck him, and he gasped. "…But what if we got rid of them? Like…put them in a place where they couldn't be accessed by anyone, ever!" Tikal stared at him incredulously.

"If we did that, then there could be serious problems…" she mused. "For one, Sonic would cease to have the ability to become Super Sonic…and you'd need to have to come up with more alternate power sources for your planes…" Tails nodded.

"I could do without that," he countered, into the idea. "And I'm sure if it was for the better good of the world, then Sonic could understand not being able to turn into Super Sonic anymore…and, besides…I'm sure if the time came and we really needed to get them again…we could, right?" Tikal thought about this for a minute, and then slowly nodded.

"If we managed to get all the Chaos Emeralds together…I could seal them up with me and Chaos…and they would be untouched," she replied slowly. Tails cocked his head, perplexed.

"How would we be able to get them back in times of need, though?" he asked. "I mean, you came out of the seal…but…would they be able to as well?" Tikal nodded.

"I'm a spirit," she said, laughing softly. "How do you think I knew that you were in trouble? If the time comes when they are essential for the victory of good, I will find you and bring them. But until that point…if we want to go through with this, then…they're gone." She looked at Tails, her eyes somber.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? For the better of the world?" Tails hesitated, and then nodded.

"I'm sure," he replied, and Tikal held out her hands.

"So be it then," she said. "Now, come on. We have seven emeralds to find."

~*~

Knuckles banged his fists against the bars, infuriated. How dare someone keep him in? How dare they treat him and his friends like this? His frustration was apparent as he ground his sharp, pointed knuckles into the metal, futilely trying to break them. It was his last hope. He'd spent all day trying to dig his way out, but to no avail. The ground was some sort of hard stone – granite, most likely, he thought. He let out a wail of despair and lowered his hands, the constant clawing having made his knuckles raw, even bleeding in some places.

"You won't get away with this!" he shouted furiously. "You'll see! We'll get out of here somehow!" 

"Oh, just shut up already. You're giving me a headache," a tired, irritated voice replied, causing Knuckles to look up in alarm. He cautiously walked in the direction of the noise, cursing the feeble light of the cell as he tripped over a floor stone that was jutting out a bit higher then the rest.

"Who is that?" Knuckles called out tentatively. "Identify yourself!" The voice laughed humorlessly, and he heard the rustle of someone getting up in the cell with him.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized the voice, echidna," the voice said. With that, a little beam of light shown out in the direction of the person, and Knuckles gasped at who was standing before him, a small flashlight in one of his hands.

"Eggman!" Knuckles cried, immediately getting into a defensive position. "You're not going to get anything out of me so easily!" The heavyset genius clucked, shaking his head.

"How naïve you are," he replied. "To think I would be trapped in this cell with the likes of you." Knuckles stared, mildly shocked.

"You mean—" he started, but Eggman cut him off, bitter.

"Of course! This is uncalled for. To think of all I did for that spinning, black furball…" He growled, and in the small amount of light from the flashlight, Knuckles saw something he had never seen before in the doctor's face. Hurt.

"I worked for him…made sure he had everything he needed…and what does he repay me with? Nothing. And now I'm trapped here, thirty feet under the ground, with my enemies!" He sighed angrily and clenched his free fist.

"It's unfair," he muttered. "And I will get my revenge." Knuckles smirked.

"Seems like everyone is out to get Shadow nowadays," he said, looking over at him. "Say…what about if we all get out of here, we join together? We're obviously all fighting for the same cause here – to get rid of him. And, as much as I hate to admit it, we could probably use your help." Eggman looked him over, and snorted.

"As much as you hated to admit that, I don't think that can come close to how much I am going to hate saying this…but all right," he replied. "But this is a one time deal, echidna. Don't think because we worked together one time means that we're best friends!" Knuckles held his hands out defensively.

"Woah, chill out, Doc!" he said, taking a step back. "No one was asking for you to sing our next birthday party or anything, sheesh!" Eggman pulled down on his shirt, hmmphing as he straightened himself out.

"Good," he replied darkly. "I don't know the tune to Happy Birthday anyway…"


	6. Sighting of the First Emerald

"I can sense one, Tails

"I can sense one, Tails."

Tails looked behind him at the red, glowing light following. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can?" he asked, twitching one of his ears. "How?" Tikal laughed, the light pulsating slightly with her vocalizations.

"I can just feel it," she said. "I'm a spirit, you know. I can see things you can't." Tails muttered darkly.

"I wish I could sense stuff…'cause then if I had, then no one would have gotten captured…" he said, slightly accusatory. Tikal's light glowed angrily, brighter then before.

"You're going to get nowhere blaming yourself for all this!" she cried, her light seeming to bristle. "You have to accept what happened! You have to know that this is what was meant for you! You always wanted to be a hero, and now you have your chance to prove it!" She grew larger and flew right up to him, making him wince and advert his eyes.

"And you're NOT going to get anywhere feeling guilty about the past!" she shouted, her light exploding all around him. Tails let out a gasp and then sighed sadly. She had gotten so mad at him she'd killed her own spirit…how could he do such a thing—

"What are you doing just standing there?!" came Tikal's voice from behind him again. Tails squealed and whirled around, and there she was, standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"There's a young fox about a mile from here. She found an emerald, and we have to get it from her before she can do anything evil with it," she stated, turning back into her light. "Follow me, Tails."

Tails stared after the light flying in front of him, shocked. How did she DO that?! He shook his head and walked after her, bemused.

"I sure hope she's right," he muttered to himself under his breath. "Or else, we're going to be in big trouble…"

~*~

There was not a soul in sight. Just the shimmering beauty of the lake and the nature that surrounded it. Nothing really out of the ordinary. A mouse skittered out of the loam, its nose twitching, trying to find some food. Catching eye of something, it ran over to a tree, sending the pine needles on the ground flying in its haste to make its way over there. Suddenly, however, it skidded to a halt, breathing rapidly. There was someone by the tree.

The mouse regarded this character intently. It was a young fox, clad in nothing but a pair of blue shoes and gloves. It had its eyes closed, with its back up against the tree, and it looked rather peaceful. The mouse thought about it for a few minutes and then cautiously crept forward, it's eyes now on nothing but the acorn at its feet. Right as it was about to obtain its prize, however, the fox stirred and fluttered it's eyes open.

"Mmm…" it moaned contentedly, stretching a bit. "That was a nice nap…"

The mouse was frozen in fear, the acorn clutched tightly between its paws, hoping it wouldn't be noticed by this big…thing. Unfortunately for it, however, the fox stood up to stretch some more, stepping right on its tail. Unable to take it, it let out a squeal of pain and tried to run for it. The fox gasped and looked down, it's large, sea green eyes widening.

"Oh my…" it said, and picked the mouse up gently. "I'm sorry, you poor little thing…"

The mouse stared at it, a confused look passing through its eyes as the fox stroked its head. No one had ever been nice to him before…

The fox let out a giggle and cuddled him to its chest, further confusing the small creature.

"Don't worry, mouse…Arielle will take good care of you!" the fox, now known as Arielle, exclaimed. "You can sit over here with me next to this pretty rock I found…I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The mouse blinked and looked at her blankly as she carried him over to the tree she was at before, placing him on top of a pale blue stone. She smiled down at him and patted his head, leaning back against the tree again.

"I'm glad that I found you," she said, sighing a little bit. "I was getting so lonely out here…"

The mouse, however, wasn't listening. It took advantage of the young fox's distractions and made a hasty getaway, racing as far away as he could. Arielle lifted her head and looked towards where the mouse was, and then sighed again when she saw it was gone.

"Aw, man…" she murmured sadly. "This bites." She turned to the stone and held it in her hand, awed by it.

"At least I still have you," she said. "Such a nice, shiny rock…"

~*~

"Right there…can you see it?"

Tails looked through the canopy of the tree and gasped, nearly loosing his balance.

"I do! I see it!" he cried, staring at the Chaos Emerald in the fox's hand. "I wonder where she got it from…" Tikal, in her light form, soared down from the tree and continued along the ground in the direction of the fox.

"No time to waste on questions!" she cried. "We have to get that Emerald before anything happens!" She started to go on without him as Tails scaled down the tree, cursing his injured tail.

"Stupid tail…" he muttered, carefully placing his feet on the branches that would support his weight. He looked out at the young fox again and shook his head.

"I don't think she'd use anything for evil…but…I guess you never know," he said to himself, finally reaching the ground and running after his friend. 

"Hey, Tikal! Wait for me…"


	7. Love in Strange Places

A/N: Um, since I forgot to do so before, I shall now

A/N: Um, since I forgot to do so before, I shall now. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Tail, Knuckles, or any of the Sega characters featured in this story. They're all copyrighted by Sonicteam, Archie Comics, and…something else. I can't remember. However, I DO own Arielle Seafoam, the fox with the Chaos Emerald. I don't care if anyone wants to use her, but if you do, please give credit where credit is due! This story line is also mine. ^^ But we all knew that. :P I don't know even why I am doing this. I must be bored. :P Oh, and I apologize for the last chapter. Once again, it was rushed. o.O I feel like I'm on a schedule since there are a lot of readers for this fic…dah! I shall try to keep up on a good pace, like…let's say, a chapter a week? Sometimes it might be more, might be less…but that sounds good to me. So, you'll see a chapter a week! ^^; Now, with that pointless prattle done with, onward with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Amy and Sonic huddled close, trying to keep the cold out. Within the cells of Shadow's lair, the dampness seemed to penetrate down into their very bones. Amy's teeth chattered as she pulled her skirt down as far over her legs as she could, berating herself internally for, just once, wearing something a bit warmer. Sonic put an arm around her and rubbed her back, trying to do what he could. In the past week since they had been trapped in the cell with only each other for company, Sonic couldn't help feeling a bit fond of the rose colored hedgehog sitting next to him. Although he would never admit that to Amy…

"S-sonic…" Amy chattered, looking over at him.

"Yeah?" he replied, still rubbing her back. 

"W-when…do you think T-tails will come?"

Sonic sighed and took her chin in his free hand, looking her in the eye.

"I'm not sure, Amy," he replied, slightly sad. "I do know that he wouldn't just leave us here." He smiled and patted her cheek.

"I bet he's out there right now, trying to find a way to get inside," he added. Amy gave a half hearted smile, and put her hand over the one that Sonic had on her cheek.

"I-I sure hope so," she whispered, staring at him. Sonic stared back gently, and the two shared some meaningful eye contact, neither one really realizing that they were gradually getting closer and closer to one another…until finally, their lips met in a gentle, soft, but heartfelt kiss.

~*~

"How much farther, you think?" Tails asked as he walked along side the glowing ball of light.

"Not too much," Tikal replied airily. "I mean, we saw whoever it was from that tree…come on! How much father could it possibly be?" Tails shrugged.

"That's why I was asking you," he replied cheekily, grinning. Tikal groaned, and would have rolled her eyes had she been in her echidna form.

"You're not making this any better you know—" she started, but was cut off by another voice calling through the trees.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I thought I heard voices…" Tails and Tikal both froze.

"Who was that?" Tails whispered. 

"I'm not sure," Tikal replied warily. "I'll check, though. Be back in a flash!" With that, she zoomed straight up into the air. Tails sighed wistfully after her.

"I remember when I could do that," he sighed, staring back at his injured tail. "Damn you, Shadow…damn you!" 

He would have continued his rant had Tikal not flown back down right in front of his face then, bobbing up and down excitedly.

"It's the fox!" she cried excitedly. "Go on, answer her! Then we'll be able to find her!" Tails nodded and called out, hopefully so whoever this mysterious fox was would hear.

"Hi there! Where are you?" 

He cocked his head and listened for a response, his ears upright and alert. A crash from the undergrowth to the left startled him, however, and he turned to see the face of the strange fox they had viewed from the tree.

She was strange, for sure. She had very pale blue fur with just a hint of lavender in it, with a cream colored chest and muzzle. She, however, only had one tail, and large, gratuitously lashed sea green eyes. Tails wasn't too impressed. While nice, she didn't have anything on Rouge.

"Hi," he repeated, staring at the fox. "Who are you?" The strange fox leapt for joy, running over to Tails happily.

"Boy, I'm so glad to see someone else out here!" she cried. "My name is Arielle Seafoam. I've been out here for so long without seeing anyone else!" Tails blinked, a bit taken aback by this sudden outburst. He was even more taken aback, however, when the giddy fox threw her arms about his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You're such a cutie, too!" she shouted gleefully. Tails squirmed as he tried to escape, scared out of his mind by this hyper…thing. Tikal chuckled behind him and made herself known to the young fox, much to his relief.

"Ahem," she said, tapping her foot. Arielle immediately let go of Tails and turned around to be met with the young female echidna.

"I believe that that's my boyfriend you were hugging?" she said snootily, throwing Tails a wink as she did so. Tails flashed her a thumbs up behind Arielle's back and sighed with relief. Even if Tikal was a pain sometimes, he was glad to have her around right now.

"Oh…hehe…um, sorry," Arielle said, scuffing one foot along the ground. "I-I…was just excited, ya know…from being out here all alone for so long…"

"Why are you alone?" Tails asked suddenly, causing her to look up in surprise. "Why don't you have any friends or family with you?" Arielle stared at him, a bit lost on what to say.

"…I'd rather not talk about it," she said finally, turning away again. Tails nodded respectfully and dropped the subject. He knew what it was like to lose your family…

"I won't mince words with you, Arielle," Tikal said, cutting off Tails' train of thought. He turned towards her and she continued speaking.

"We are out collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds. We happen to know that you have one of them. Now, I am sure that you would not be using it for malicious intent, given your…erm…personality, but we still need the stone." She stared at the fox, who stared back, incredulous.

"What?!" she cried. "You mean my pretty stone? You can't have that! I was going to give it to the fox I was going to marry! It was going to be their present!" Her eyes filled with tears and she gritted her teeth.

"You can't take it away from me! Not without a fight!" she cried, getting into a fighting stance. Tikal held out her hands defensively, taking a few steps back.

"Woah, woah!" she cried, backing away still farther. "We're not going to hurt you! And I'm sorry for your troubles…but we really need that stone! It's for the better good of the world!" She smiled and cautiously approached her.

"Now, you wouldn't want the world be in turmoil because of you, would you?" she asked kindly. Arielle sighed and lowered her head, seemingly defeated. Tikal flashed a smile to Tails, who gave a wink in return. They had it!

"Not just like that!" Arielle cried suddenly, causing the two friends to jump. "You aren't going to get it that easy." She grinned and hopped towards the two.

"I'll give you the Emerald…if I get to come with you!" Tails sweatdropped, looking none to pleased by this idea. Tikal didn't look any happier about it. This moron would do nothing but slow them down! She obviously knew nothing about taking care of herself or anything else—

"Well?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "If I can't come too, then you get no stone!" She battedher eyelashes at Tails, putting on her sweetest smile.

"Pleeeeease?" she cooed, practically begging. Tails rolled his eyes, disgusted, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" he groaned, looking up at her. "You can come with us." She grinned and jumped into the air with happiness.

"Hooray!" she cried, clapping her hands together in delight. She grabbed a hold of the two friend's hands and started to drag them back in the direction of their home, giggling merrily.

"Come on!" she yelled as she dragged them. "My house is right this way, and the Emerald is right there!" Tails looked over at Tikal, who gave him a weak smile. What had they just gotten themselves into?

~*~

Sonic and Amy lay on the floor on the prison, curled up around one another. After that first unplanned kiss, they both had been overwhelmed with emotion, telling the other about what they thought and were feeling. Amy sighed contentedly as she softly ruffled the spikes of the sleeping hedgehog next to her, feeling a sense of accomplishment along with one of affection. She had finally won him over. She, Amy Rose, had caught the fastest thing in the world by the only thing he couldn't outrun—love.

"Mission accomplished," she whispered, snuggling up against him and closing her eyes, smiling to herself as she dozed off.


	8. Fights, Fights, Fights!

A/N: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! For all of my readers of this fic, I am SO sorry! _ I've been grounded from the net because my parents are evil, and my friend didn't have the net at her house yet, so there was nothing for me to use to upload since the computers at my school are evil, EVIL Macintoshes and don't let me! -_- Soooooo.I am really kind of behind with all of my fanfiction. I'm going to try to get more up to date on this one before anything else, since people actually read this fic. ^^;; So.here's chapter eight, and there will be more chapters soon, but I can't keep up a steady schedule because of school and such. Damn school. Damn it all to hell! Anywayz, I really apologize to all those who like this fic. Hopefully this will make up for it!  
  
=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=  
  
Arielle chattered meaninglessly as she led Tails and Tikal back to her home, excited to finally have someone around. Tails gave Tikal a tired look and sighed. Tikal shrugged. Neither one of them particularly wanted the strange little fox around, but who knows? Maybe she could be of some use sometime.  
  
"And look over here!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air flamboyantly. "Isn't that just the cutest little batch of flowers? I love it! I'll go out on nice days and pick some and take them back to my tree for some decoration." She turned her head around as far as she could for a second, making sure that Tails and Tikal were at least pretending to listen before she continued.  
  
"It's awful hard to decorate a tree, you know," she said solemnly. "Sure, there's plenty of things to hang from the branches, but it just doesn't have the same.charm, ya know?" Tails blinked.  
  
"Oh, hmm?" he said, cocking his head. "I missed that." Arielle stopped in her tracks and turned around, her face set in a miserable pout.'  
  
"You aren't even listening to me!" she sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ooo, I can't even believe that I like you.you.freak!" She gained confidence then, taking a step closer to Tails, who looked slightly taken aback by the insult.  
  
"Why DO you have two tails anyway?" she sneered, her face loosing some of the innocent look and her eyes shooting daggers. "No other fox has two tails. Do you think you're better then the rest of us foxes?" Tails blinked, trying to comprehend this inanity.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly. "Of course not, don't be-"  
  
"Oh, just shut up!" she shouted, and started to cry. "Come on now, you think you're better then the rest of us! The way you and your.your girlfriend came in here and demanded my emerald.a-and.ooooooooooooooooooo."  
  
She slid to the ground and cried, unable to go on. Tikal and Tails looked at one another, confused on what to do, and quite shocked as well. Tails sighed and finally went over to her, going against his better judgement. He sat down next to her and put one of his tails around her, trying to be comforting.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, trying to calm her down. "Hey, Ari, please.don't cry. I'm sorry you think that. I don't think I'm better then anyone else.all that Tikal and I are trying to do is restore peace to the world. That why we want your emerald, not because we want to be mean." Arielle looked up at him and sniffed a bit, using her own tail to wipe her eyes.  
  
"R-really?" she sniffled, making eye contact. "Y-you're not just trying to be mean to me?" Tails shook his head.  
  
"Of course not. Don't be silly!" he exclaimed. "I have no reason to be mean to you." He paused, looking at her. "In fact, I bet we're going to need your help." Arielle's eyes lit up at this idea and she jumped up, hopeful.  
  
"REALLY?!" she cried ecstatically, dancing around. "You're going to need me?" Tails nodded furiously.  
  
"Oh, of course!" he exclaimed, trying not to let his sarcasm show. "We're going to need all the help you can give!" Arielle squealed.  
  
"That's GREAT!" she shouted, leaping into the air. As soon as she landed, she ran ahead of them, her tree decorations forgotten.  
  
"Come on!" she cried happily. "Come on, we have to get to my house so I can pack and we can leave!" She giggled and twirled, her giddiness overpowering her body.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally going on an adventure! This is going to be so great, and fun, and."  
  
Tails sighed and shot a look over at Tikal, who rolled her eyes. This fox was nuts.  
  
=-=*=-=  
  
"You know, you've been digging at that wall for five days," Robotnik stated idly while leaning his fat bulk up against the wall. "I think it's about time you tried something else, echidna." Knuckles growled and lifted his head up, staring coldly at his temporary ally.  
  
"You have any better idea, Robobutt?" he spat, wiping the dirt from his hands. Robotnik smirked.  
  
"I thought the good guys were the ones who always came up with the clever plans," he replied smugly. Knuckles groaned and looked down at his bloodied knuckles, worn and mangled from the five days of hard digging.  
  
"Well, this is one good guy who's all out of ideas," he sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Sonic was in here. He's always been pretty good with ideas." Robotnik scowled.  
  
"Oh, of course," he muttered. "Sonic has always been an annoyingly clever little rodent." Knuckles' hair on the back of his neck bristled.  
  
"Watch what you call my friend, Eggy," he snarled, baring his teeth. Robotnik just laughed, holding his stomach like an evil version of Santa Claus.  
  
"Pfft, your idle threats don't bother me," he replied coolly, pushing his bulk off the wall now and standing up straight. "I still suggest you work on finding a way out of here. Who knows what that dastardly hedgehog is doing while we're trapped in here."  
  
"Why is this all shoved on me?" Knuckled snapped, irritated. "Just what do you plan to do to help?" Robotnik shrugged and went back over to the pile of hay on the floor of their cell, which served as their bed.  
  
"I never said I would help you get out of here," he smirked. "I only said I would help against Shadow." With that, he flopped down on the hay and ceased to speak. Knuckles muttered something nasty under his breath and turned back to his shallow hole, still digging.  
  
"Fat bastard," he grumbled, scraping at the rock. "Stupid, fat bastard."  
  
=-=*=-=  
  
Rouge lowered her head, pushing her emaciated and battered body against the bars, trying futilely to push them down. Her strength fading, she stumbled and fell to the ground, her hands breaking her fall. Letting out a whimper, she got back up and tried again, only to fall over a second time, and then a third. Her whimpers soon turned to sobs, and she slumped down against the bars and wept, physically and emotionally drained.  
  
"Tails." she whispered, wiping her eyes with one of her gloves, dirtied with the grime of the cell. "I wish you were here to.to hold me.and love me."  
  
She turned her eyes to the ceiling, the faint light that was available reflecting off them, turning them into shiny, iridescent orbs.  
  
"Please come back to me," she said, her voice fading into another sob. "Please."  
  
She slid all the way to the floor then, and wrapped her wings about her grimy, pummeled body, and wept. 


	9. More Awful Dreams...

A/N: …I knew I said I'd get a chapter out sooner then this, but I've been sick for the past week…and still am! -_- But, we had a SNOW DAY! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! So…this is what I did. ^^ I hope you enjoy it—I think it's one of my better chapters.

=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=

Shadow sat in his chamber, casually tossing a Chaos Emerald in one hand as he fiddled with some buttons with the other. In connection with the buttons he was pressing was a carefully worked out surveillance system, monitoring his prisoners deep in the cellar below. He snorted as a picture of Sonic and Amy appeared on the screen. He hit the button, changing the picture as his face contorted in disgust. That was one thing he didn't need—love.

"What a pointless distraction," he murmured, stroking the prized jewel with an affection almost as strong as the aforementioned emotion. "One doesn't need love for power." He turned to the monitor, which, in spite of his previous reaction, had returned to the picture of Sonic and Amy.

"In fact," he sneered, flicking off the monitor angrily. "I find that loves just gets in the way." He turned towards the window, looking out into the cloudless, moonlit night. The stars shone, glistening—diamonds in a velvet case of indigo—in their own way contributing to the strange brightness this night had. The ground was cast with a pale white light, and if Shadow had not been so dark even he might have found salvation in it.

"You're still out there," he muttered, his eyes, blazing crimson, burning a hole into the night with their heat. "Stupid fox…don't think you'll ever be powerful enough to conquer me." He let out a humorless chuckle, fingering the stone once more.

"As a matter of fact, you might as well give up the search now, _Miles_." He said his name mockingly, almost as an insult. "Not even that dead broad Tikal will be able to help you. I'll make sure of it."

He grinned and thrust the Emerald into the air, as a bright light engulfed him from head to foot, causing him to rise into the air as well.

"Chaos…CONTROL!" he cried, and with that, he was gone into the night.

=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=

Tails lay awake, not wanting to fall asleep. When he slept, the dreams came back. Sometimes, the dreams were good. They had been last night…all about he and Rouge…

Sometimes, however…

He didn't want to have another dream like the others he had been having ever since he had been out on his own. The flashbacks. The evil face of Shadow, clouding over the horizon, engulfing everything. His own screams of terror as he woke up, sweat-soaked and shaking, trying to forget…

He looked at the two girls sleeping on either side of him. Arielle had grabbed one of his tails in her slumber and was now holding it as a child holds a teddy bear. Tikal had the other one wrapped about her lower body, where she had no clothes to cover her. He sighed, but couldn't help smiling a little. Maybe now that he had some company, he wouldn't have a problem, and he could just slip into the inky blackness of REM-less sleep…

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the soft floor of the forest, letting the hum of the crickets and the wind lull him to sleep.

And he soon found out how terribly wrong he was.

=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=

_"Tails! Hey, Tails!"  
  
He opened his eyes, but was met with nothing but blackness. He turned in the direction of the voice, moving towards it blindly._

"…Yeah? Who is that?"

A giggle sounded, this time, to the right of him. He whirled around, nearly loosing his balance. Holding out his two tails on either side of him, he started towards the new sound.

"Come on, please don't play games! Who's there?"  
  
A spotlight suddenly shone down, illuminating the perfect form of Rouge some fifty feet away. She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"Hey, Tails!" She beckoned for him to come over. He did so hastily.  
  
"Oh, Rouge!" His arms flew around her, as did his tails. "Man, I had the strangest dream! I was so worried that it had actually happened…"  
  
"What about?" Their eyes, turquoise on turquoise, met.

"Well, Shadow came back from the dead and like, took you away! He took Sonic and Knuckles, too! And then I was all alone out in the forest, until I came upon another seemingly dead person—Tikal—and this blue fox named Arielle and we got started on this crazy quest to take away the Chaos Emeralds and seal them up with Tikal along with Chaos forever—ow!"

Rouge's grip tightened on him, and he squirmed, trying to ignore the pressure.

"Rouge, I know that's a scary thing but please—" His eyes widened as he stared into Rouge's own. Once a bright blue like his, they were now a flaming red. He started to shriek, but her hand whipped around and covered his mouth.

"Shut up, fox!" Rouge started to change before him then, and soon the black form of Shadow was looming ominously in her place. Tails eyes nearly bugged. He tried to get away as Shadow leaned down, getting right up in his face, a sinister grin plastered there.

"How gullible you are," he stated, breathing hotly upon his cheek. "I can't believe with that simple disguise you would be fooled so easily."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Tails cried, naivete shining in his eyes. "It's not everyday someone dresses up as a nice girl and then turns into…YOU—"

"Oh, can it." He got even closer to him, nose touching nose. "You're so young…so inexperienced." He poked him lightly in the chest, scornfully. "You could never defeat me. And your precious "friends" will soon find that out…oh yes." Tails writhed in his grasp, struggling furiously to get out of the vice-like grip Shadow had him in.

"I can too!" Tails cried, in rebellion. "I can do anything I want! As long as I believe in myself—"

"Oh, will you QUIT that crap?" Shadow shoved him on the ground and then kicked him contemptuously.

"You'll NEVER be able to save her." He laughed evilly, the sound echoing through his brain.

"NEVER!"

"I CAN TOO! I CAN AND I WILL! I CAN…"

=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=

Someone was shaking him.  
  
"I can…I can too…" he muttered, still half asleep. The shaking continued, frantic.  
  
"Tails, wake up!" a voice cried. "Come on, snap out of it!"  
  
"I…I can…" He looked up, staring into the sea green eyes of Arielle. She was still shaking him, unaware that he was awake.

"Tails, please—"  
  
"You can stop that now." Arielle blinked, and then really looked at him.

"…Oh, phew! You stopped!" She flung her arms around him. "Boy, was I worried! You were screaming in your sleep, and I didn't know what to do…"  
  
_So much for her hating my guts_, Tails thought as he tolerated the unwanted hug, sitting up. He gave her a smile.

"It was nothing," he replied, reinforcing the smile. "Just a bad dream…that's all." Arielle cocked her head.

"You want to talk about it?"

__

I don't trust you enough, Tails thought, but answered aloud—"No…I'd rather not, if that's okay…" Arielle shrugged.

"Whatever!" she replied, and then turned away. "Well. I'll cook up something for breakfast then…" Tails nodded.

"Sure…"

__

God, I wish she didn't have a crush on me like this. It's bad enough that she likes me at all, but what's even worse is how I have to act with Tikal…god…I feel so unfaithful to Rouge…but dammit, we're not even dating…she didn't even say she liked me…and I didn't say anything to her…and she could be dead…

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

__

Oh god, why didn't I say anything? If she's dead…she'll never know how I felt about her…

He was roused back to his sense by a gentle poke. Arielle again.

"Um, Tails?" she asked, standing over him. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to cry or something." Tails growled, the fur on his neck bristling.

"I'm FINE," he snapped, through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone." Arielle's eyes widen and she backed away a step or two, holding up her hands.

"All right, all right…fine!" Another step backwards. "Jeez…all I was trying to do was help…" Another step. "You big, furry meanie…"

"Just shut up." He turned his back on her, wrapping both of his tails around him. He could hear the scuffle of her footsteps as she stomped off into the surrounding forest, and he was already sorry he had treated her so badly. He really did need the company…

Going against his previous emotions, he got to his feet and started after her, following her trail.

"Arielle?"

"GO AWAY!" The harsh reply echoed throughout the early morning woodlands. Tails sighed.

"I wanted to apologize—"

"I don't want your stupid apology! You're mean, arrogant, and rude! Leave me alone!"

Another rebuttal. Tails swallowed his pride and took another step in the direction she was calling from.

"…If…if you come out…I'll let you kiss me."

Silence for a few seconds. Not for long, however. Arielle's furry face soon poked out in front of his own, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Really?" She batted her eyelashes and preened back her blue-green hair that was lying askew on her forehead. He nodded.

"Sure…and…I'm going to try to be nicer to you, too." Arielle rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," she replied, nearly nose to nose with him now. "My kiss?" She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Tails groaned inwardly—he could nearly see the hearts over her head.

"Here it comes." He leaned forward and pecked her lightly on the lips and then quickly drew away, making a mental note to eat some wintergreen later. Arielle's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a squeal of delight.

"YAY!" She flung her arms around him, bringing more unwanted contact. "You're the best fox in the whole world, Tails!" Tails squirmed, finally breaking free of her grasp, and trying to his embarrassment at the compliment.

"Thanks." He turned back towards where they had made camp for the night. "Come on…we have to get back. Tikal should be awake now, and we still have six more Emeralds to find…"

=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=

Shadow sat back in his chambers, giggling like a schoolgirl. The invasion into that fox's dream has worked perfectly. He knew before that he had fear on his side. Now, more the ever, the emotion was coming in handy. He stared down at the jewel lying in his hand and grinned.

"That's on Emerald they'll never get," he chuckled, tossing it in the air and catching it again. "Over my dead body."

That's exactly what it was going to come down to.


	10. Two More Emeralds Sighted!

Just like to thank my parents for getting me so angry that I had the inspiration to write, and my good friend Arion Prower who helped me along with this chapter. ^^  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I've found another one."  
  
Tails looked up, mildly shocked. Arielle's eyes wandered from the breakfast of roots and apples to the face of the echidna.  
  
"Really?" the two chorused, simultaneously. Tikal nodded.  
  
"Two, in fact. In the same spot…looks like we struck it lucky this time, huh?" Tails jumped to his feet.  
  
"What are we doing wasting time here, then?" he cried. " There are two Emeralds out there that we have to get—where are they, again?" Tikal giggled, as did Arielle.  
  
"I haven't told you yet, silly," she chided. "Sit down and eat something. Rest. We have all day to get there." She looked towards the rising run in the east and pointed.  
  
"Over that way," she started, gazing into the golden ball of life. "Is a small military hideout of Robotnik's—Robo Base. There, before his unfortunate predicament with Shadow, he was starting on a new experiment to be used against you and your friends…and like before, it required the use of some Chaos Emeralds. However, unlike before, it only needed three, not seven, and would work almost as well as the previous endeavor." Tails raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm surprised we didn't know about it before…" He cocked his head, looking at her. "What was the machine, exactly?" Tikal waved impatiently.  
  
"I'm getting there," she replied, continuing with the story. "Luckily for you and your friends, however, the Chaos Emeralds were spread out across huge distances of Mobius. If they hadn't been…" Tails looked across the plains of Mobius, staring warily over at the military base, a spotlight flickering in the distance over the condemned compound. Arielle also took a peek at it, worry in her eyes.  
  
"That place looks scary…" She wrapped her tail around her, suddenly feeling a chill go down her back. Tails noticed his companion's worry and stood tall, facing in the direction of the building.  
  
"Aw, that's nothing," Tails remarked, trying to sound brave. "I'm sure it'll be nothing…I mean…even if Eggman is there…it's not like we haven't licked him before!" He turned towards the others, confidence radiating from him.  
  
"I mean…come on! It's only stupid fat Robotnik! What can he do to us? We've managed to get Emeralds from him loads of times!" He looked at his friends, and gave them a radiant smile.  
  
"So, I say we go over there and get those Emeralds! No holds barred! Forward charge!" With that, he dashed off in the direction of the base, disregarding anything else that anyone might have had to say. Tikal and Arielle looked at one another, bemused at his sudden display of alacrity.  
  
"He's changing, Arielle…and it's about time. It looks like Tails might finally be growing up." Arielle stared after him, starry-eyed.  
  
"Yeah…he is turning out to be rather cute, isn't he?" Tikal sighed and shook her head at the sometime aggravating dumbness.  
  
"I just wish he had stuck around to hear about the machine…because if it's activated…well…" She noticed Arielle looking at her with an increasingly worried look on her face. She lowered her head.  
  
"Never mind. Let's go." The two both ran after their friend then. Tikal couldn't help feeling a little worried, however. There was a feeling in her gut that something might just be a little out of place at this lab…  
  
~*~  
  
Amy leaned up against Sonic in the cell. Her stomach was twisting itself in knots from hunger, and the cold was starting to take its toll. And when she looked at Sonic, she could tell that he was feeling the same way. Her mind was being gnawed at by a constant worry, and sitting here being quite about it wasn't doing anything for her peace of mind. So, Amy spoke up, asking the inevitable.  
  
"Sonic? Are we going to die?"  
  
Sonic sighed. He knew that she was going to ask this sometime…and there was no real way he could be sure that they were not. But he didn't want her to know about his doubts…even though his faith in Tails was still high, it had been several weeks since they had been imprisoned and there was still no sign of escape. And besides, talk about death just made him think about what might have happened to Tails out there…  
  
He put on a confident face and answered her.  
  
"Aw…don't even think that way, Ames…you know I wouldn't let you die. No matter what happens down here, I would never ever let Shadow lay a finger on you." Sonic clenched his fist as he mentioned his dark counterpart's name, the anger apparent on his face. Amy hesitated before speaking up again.  
  
"Sonic?" Amy paused, watching his expression.  
  
"Yeah?" Amy shook her head.  
  
"N-nothing…I'm just tired." She couldn't ask him…she'd rather not know what the truth about this whole sudden thing between them was anyway. She figured she'd find out as soon as they got out of here anyway…  
  
She nestled her head on his chest and closed her eyes, the talking through. Now she just wanted to sleep...and stop worrying. Nothing was worse then the worry…  
  
Except the silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Rouge sat in the corner of her cell, staring at the security camera that overlooked her every move with a cold stare. She hated how he had to watch them. It was like some kind of sick pleasure for that son of a bitch. Rouge clenched and unclenched her fists, refraining the urge to punch the lens right out of the camera. Shadow saw all this through the tv monitor and let out a lazy chuckle.  
  
"It's intriguing…" he stated idly, noting her rigidity. "She doesn't move, not one muscle. She just sits there, staring into the camera, like she can see me…" He peered at the monitor, not quite sure he was seeing what he thought he was. She was actually speaking to him! What gall, what presumption! But, he couldn't help being a little curious…  
  
He stopped the recording and took out the tape. Turning to another television, he placed the tape it and rewound the tape back to where he had seen her lips moving. When he turned up the volume, this is what he heard…  
  
"You think you're so big and tough, Shadow…pah! You won't win...Tails will come...and he'll show you the meaning of true fighting spirit!"  
  
Rouge grinned then, and even Shadow, as evil as he was, was chilled by it. He scowled and clicked the tape off, tossing the remote control across the room.  
  
"You don't scare me, bat girl." Shadow growled.  
  
Rouge sat in her cell, staring at the camera with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh, don't I?" 


	11. Trouble Brewing At the Base...

A/N: I'm so sorry about last chapter. I got my first bad review on this fic ever on that chapter and now I'm all pissed off. I know this is developing slowly. And I know that the lack of action in the first ten chapters is apparent. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY. I'm trying to write this as a novel, and if people would just keep their nasty comments (I really like to get good comments all the way through! It keeps me motivated) until the END when I was all done, it would be greatly appreciated. I'm working very, very hard on this fic and I would really like it if people would at least leave an email address when they flame so I can reply. So if you're too much of a goddamn coward to leave an email address, then don't flame at all!   
  
But, thank you for all the great comments and support, for the most part. I really appreciate it, especially from BUTT JOKE INC and Arion Prower. THANK YOU! ^_^   
  
And now, on with chapter 11!   
  
=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=   
  
"Well, here it is. Robo-Base."   
  
Tails glanced up at the monstrosity of a building, regarding it critically.   
  
"Nice," he murmured, looking over at Tikal. "How do you propose we get in?"   
  
"It's abandoned, Tails…there shouldn't be any problem with us just opening the door and walking inside." Arielle looked at the building nervously and then took a step back, wringing her hands.   
  
"Er…I-I think…I'm just going to…go over here…and…find us some food! Yeah…that's it…"   
  
She giggled nervously and Tails turned around to face her, sighing.   
  
"Arielle, you said you would come with us, and coming with us means that you have a certain obligation to help us out."   
  
"But I DID help you out," she snapped, baring her teeth. "I GAVE you my Emerald. What more do you want from me? To be killed?"   
  
"Oh, it's not like you have anyone that would cry over you if you something _did_ happen—"   
  
She slapped him across the face, nearly sending him to the ground. Tails' head spun as he recovered from the blow, stunned at her physical strength.   
  
"Don't you DARE bring up my family again, you bastard," she screamed, hair bristling. "You have no idea what it's like to be on your own—"   
  
"Arielle, you don't know anything about me, do you? I LIVED on my own. My parents are dead. The only reason I'm still not on my own is because Sonic found me and took me in with the Freedom Fighters!" He lowered his head, eyes glimmering with tears.   
  
"And he needs my help right now! Don't you get it? This isn't about you! It's about finding the Emeralds and saving MY friends!" He turned away, his voice full of emotion.   
  
"And I thought you were my friend, Arielle…" He turned to Tikal, a fierce light in his eyes.   
  
"Let's go. We don't need her." Tikal nodded and fiddled with the lock on the door, soon getting it open.   
  
"After you, sir," she replied mockingly, holding the door open for him. Tails stalked past her into the darkness of the abandoned building, without even a smile. Tikal looked back at the stunned Arielle apologetically and then slipped inside the building herself, gently shutting the door behind her. Arielle stood there, jaw slightly agape, and then burst into tears.   
  
=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=   
  
"Hey, Ames?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What were you going to ask me last night?"   
  
Amy blushed, but thankfully for her, her pink fur made it almost impossible to tell.   
  
"Aw, it was nothing important, Sonic." Sonic gave her an acute glance, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Are you sure? Because seeing as we have nothing better to do in here but chat, I'm willing to listen." Amy averted her eyes from his, growing redder.   
  
"I-I…I don't know…well…"   
  
"Well?" He reached over and gently turned her face around until they were looking in each other's eyes.   
  
"Come on, spill. It's not like I'd laugh or anything…"   
  
"FINE!" Amy leapt to her feet, flustered. "I LOVE YOU! And I can't take not knowing if you love me too!"   
  
With that outburst, she started to cry, and fled to the corner of the cell. Sonic looked after her, shocked, and unable to find the words that could possibly express what he wanted to say.   
  
So he did the next best thing. He walked up behind the weeping hedgehog and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the back of the neck.   
  
"Oh Ames…there's nothing you need to worry about," he murmured in her ear, kissing it lightly. "Because I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul."   
  
=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=   
  
"…It's quiet. Too—"   
  
"Oh, don't even. I hate that cliché."   
  
"Sorry." Tails smiled meekly and glanced about the large, dust covered room. "It is awful quiet in here, though."   
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Tikal huffed, brushing some of the dust off her dress. "It's abandoned."   
  
"Well, I know, but there at least has to be SOMETHING—"   
  
A small whimper reached their ears, and they looked at one another, immediately spring to attention.   
  
"What was that?" Tikal looked about nervously, trying to see if she could see anything.   
  
"I don't know…but it doesn't sound dangerous, whatever it is."   
  
"You don't know Tails, it could be a—"   
  
"…T-tails…" The name slipped out into the room as a low groan. Tails froze, his eyes darting about the room.   
  
"Who's there? How do you know me?"   
  
"H-help…me…"   
  
He looked at Tikal, who was frozen in fear, the hair on the back of her neck raised.   
  
"Tails…w-who in here could possibly know you?" Tails shook his head, his tails swishing behind him.   
  
"I'm not sure…but I've got to find out. I mean…they said they needed my help…" Tikal sighed, exasperated.   
  
"Tails, I really don't like the sound of this…I don't think you should go—AH!"   
  
She jumped back, surprised, as the battered, bruised and broken body of Rouge appeared before them. Tails eyes widened in shock and he rushed over to her, throwing his arms (and his tails) around her.   
  
"Oh, Rouge!" he cried, gently smoothing the hair on her head back and he held her in his arms. "I was so worried I would never see you again…" She smiled and returned the hug, whispering in his ear.   
  
"Oh...that's nice...but there's just one little thing I have to tell you." Tails moved his head back so he could look into her eyes.   
  
"What's that?" Rouge tightened the grip and suddenly shape shifted into a large, domineering robot, and held Tails in front of her face.   
  
"You won't ever see her again." 


	12. At What Price Do Emeralds Come?

"We have to find a way to get out of here."

Knuckles paced back and forth across his cell, his body gaunt and frail from lack of food. "If we don't, we're going to die." Robotnik, who was down to a near-normal weight, shrugged.

"You might, but I have nothing to worry about." He pulled at his clothes with a slight frown. "However, I will have to arrange a meeting with my tailor after we do get out. These clothes are much too big now." Knuckles growled, his hair bristling.

"Don't you care?" he cried, going over towards the wall. "The Master Emerald is out there unprotected, just because I'm in here! And who knows what's happening with Shadow! And I don't even know if Tails is alive…or anything!" He slammed his fists into the wall, his spiked fists gouging deeply into the rock.

"There just HAS to be a way out of here!" he cried, anguished, clawing at the wall. His hands were dripping with blood from the rock but he still drilled. Robotnik watched him and rolled his eyes. Knuckles just happened to catch the look and jumped at him, hostile.

"_What_?"

Knuckles regarded him coldly, trying to ignore the pain coming from his mangled hands. 

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Robotnik smirked and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He held it in his hands, and pointed it at the wall. He pressed a button and then turned away, as if something great were going to happen.

Nothing did.

"Well?" 

Knuckles stared at him, his hands on his hips. Robotnik snarled and tossed his device across the room.

"Blast," he muttered, defeated. "The energy must have worn off during the time we were in here…hmm. I thought it would come in handy, too." Knuckles started at the once pudgy mad scientist, incredulous.

"…You're telling me that this whole time we've been locked in here, you've had a device that could have _broken us out_?" 

"I didn't feel that we would have the need for it."  
  
If Knuckles could have gotten redder than he already was in his anger, he would have. 

"You didn't feel the need for it? We've been stuck in this god-forsaken place for almost _seven months and you didn't feel the NEED for it_?" He slammed his fists into the wall again, this time out of frustration.

"You are the most thickheaded, idiotic, inane and…and…_senseless_ person I have the misfortune of being associated with!" Knuckles screamed, keeping the chapter rated E for Everyone. Robotnik glared at him, wishing he had saved throwing his device for now so he could do so now at the cheeky echidna standing before him.

"Better to be thickheaded than to have a hot temper," he snapped back, his mustache twitching in his building anger. Knuckles smirked, taking a step closer to him.

"Oh, like you can even talk, _Robuttnik_," Knuckles spat sardonically as he called the genius by his time-honored nickname. "Who's the one who wants to take over the world?"

"Well, I wouldn't have done _nearly_ as well as I have without your malleable mind to brainwash!" 

Knuckles fumed, furious that his past mistakes had been brought up. He leapt at the doctor, snarling, his vision as red as his fur in his rage, forgetting all about their pact to work together to get out of this mess.

"This ends now, Eggman!" 

Robotnik let out a small gasp before barely sidestepping the enraged echidna, causing him to slam into the wall headfirst, his body propelled by his awesome strength. Unfazed, he leapt to his feet again, diving at the doctor once more. This time Robotnik was prepared. Using his amazingly long arms, he tripped up Knuckles in mid jump, sending him head over tail into the wall again. He chuckled as Knuckles slammed into the wall again into the same spot as before.

He, however, wasn't prepared for the next thing that happened.

Knuckles, instead of being stopped by the wall, went right through it, leaving a huge, gaping hole in his wake. Shale crumbled and flew all around, and when the echidna sat up, he was covered in a fine, grey dust. He leapt to his feet, letting out the first laugh he had since he had ended up in this place. He turned to the wall, staring with something like awe at the hole he had created.

"…We're free," he whispered, unable to take his eyes off the hole. He repeated himself again, louder and with more emotion this time. "We're free! WE'RE FREE!" He turned to Robotnik, his eyes gleaming deviously.

"Come on. We have to get out of here and find a way to release the others." Robotnik nodded, and the two slipped out of the hole and into the dark, dreary hallways of the dungeon where Shadow held them.

To freedom!

::-::-::-::-::-::-::

"_Tails_!"

Tikal stared in horror as the robot casually flicked her friend across the room, tossing him into the machine Robotnik had been building with a hollow "clang". She started for him, but the robot suddenly turned his attention towards her, an evil grin on his face.

"Not so fast, girl."

Tikal turned towards the robot, fear in her eyes.

"W-what do you want with me?" The robot smirked and leaned down, so close to her now that if he had been able to breathe, Tikal could have felt his breath on her face.

"You know what I want. I want your Chaos Emerald." Tikal shook her head adamantly.

"N-never!" she proclaimed. "It's ours…and you can't have it, you…you big meanie!" The robot threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, come on now," he clucked. "Who's going to stop me?"

"I am."

Both Tikal and the robot turned to the voice that came in from the door. Arielle was standing there, a rather crude bow held in one hand. But in her other hand was an extremely deadly looking arrow. She casually threaded it into the bow, staring up at the robot.

"You were saying?" The robot snickered.

"You think your _arrow_ is going to stop me?" He tapped one hand against himself, and the sound of metal rang through the building. "I'm made of a super strong titanium alloy—a special shape-shifting holographic robot prototype created by Shadow to stop you meddling _fools_ from getting in the way of his plans." He smirked, turning back towards the cowering echidna in front of him. He was completely unaware of Tails creeping up behind him, having long recovered from his meeting with the machine.

"You will give me your Chaos Emerald. Once I have it, only three more will need to be obtained before Shadow will be able to harness the true power that he was born to have." Tikal stared at him, eyes wide.

"Only three—?"

He held out his hand, revealing two Emeralds there.

"The other is with Shadow," he replied casually, closing his hand again. "Now, hand yours over. I really don't want to have to go to…_drastic_ measures to obtain it." Tikal, while obviously afraid, stood her ground.

"I'll never let you take control of the sacred stones that my family has protected." The robot snarled, raising his metal-clad hand.

"You asked for this, _bitch_," he spat, bringing his hand down.

"_No_!" Arielle reacted quickly, firing her arrow at his hand, hoping to give Tikal enough time to escape. 

It did. The arrow struck home, temporarily distracting the robot while the echidna scrambled away, her fear finally letting go of the hold it had on her legs. The robot roared in anger, his focus now on the pale blue fox who had lost him his Emerald.

"_You'll pay_!" he screamed shrilly, diving towards her, his Emeralds forgotten on the floor. Arielle tried to move, but she didn't have a chance. The robot landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground with his strong, steel grip. 

"TAILS!" she screamed, trying to get away from his grasp. "Please, help me!" 

It was all the invitation Tails needed, and the chance he had been waiting for. When he had been thrown against the machine, he had noticed a problem with the wiring, causing a uncovered bit of hot wire to be sticking out. Grabbing the wire by the part that was safe to touch, he leapt into the air, coming down hard on the robot's back, sticking the wire in between a crack in his joints. He leapt off the robot as he started to spark, not wanting to be electrocuted himself. The robot whizzed and whirred, his voice system malfunctioning because of the added voltage. He smoked and jerked about, slamming the ill-fated Arielle up and down against the hard, cement floor several times before finally stilling his motions and landing, smoking, in a heap on top of the fox.

"_Arielle_!"

Tikal and Tails both rushed over, praying their friend was still alive. Tails frantically moved the smoking scrap heap off her, ignoring the small shocks that shot up and down his body. She was lying underneath, her furred singed in some places. One leg was bent in a grotesquely unnatural position under her body, and she was bleeding from several cuts and scrapes. Tails gently smoothed her feathery blue hair back out of her eyes, tears slipping down his face.

"Oh, _no_…" He gathered the broken body of his friend into his arms, holding her to him. "I'm sorry, Arielle…I'm so, so sorry…"

He looked back at Tikal, and motioned towards the two Emeralds lying on the ground where the robot had left them. She nodded and picked them up, clutching them to her. She then looked at her friend, her expression pained.

"Is she—"

"I don't know…"

Tails turned back to her, gently smoothing her fur out.

"…We've got to get out of here."

The two walked out of the factory then, hoping, praying that Arielle was all right.

They didn't notice the eyes that watched them go.


	13. Death Always Comes Too Soon

She was not going to make it.

Tails looked down in muted grief at his companion…the fox who had saved both he and Tikal's life. She had already lost too much blood…

He wished he had been nicer to her.

He glanced toward Tikal, who remained emotionless. She was busily cleaning her wounds, not realizing that her efforts were most assuredly in vain. His look went unnoticed, but her tears were apparent to him.

She was barely breathing now…

He gazed back down at her, and ran one of his gloved hands gently over her cheek. He let his hand slide down over her nose, lips, and finally down to her chin. That nose would never smell the nature she loved so much…those lips would never form the giddy, sophomoric things she would say…

The idea of death was a terrible one.

More tears fell out his eyes, dappling her light blue fur with small, darker spots. How could this happen so early in the game? How could one so young have had her life ripped from her so soon?

Her chest rose and fell once more, but didn't rise again. Tikal started to gently wrap her mangled leg, not noticing what had just occurred. A strangled sob rose in Tails' throat, and he slowly got to his feet, glancing over at Tikal again. She glared back, slightly agitated.

"Tails? What are you doing? I could really use your help over here—"

"It's no bother." He gazed down at the blue fox, his voice overwhelmed with emotion. Tikal looked at her now as well, refusing to accept the cold truth.

"N-no…I…I mean…she could just be resting…! Y-yes, that's it! Resting—"

"Stop lying to yourself," Tails whispered, an anguished sob racking his body. "She's dead."

::-::-::-::-::-::-::

The light in the hallway left something to be desired. Every once in a while a dim, dusty lightbulb illuminated the area, but that was all. Knuckles felt his way along the wall, trying desperately to find anything that could open his friend's cells.

They'd been awfully surprised to see him, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Shadow found out he and Robotnik had escaped.

If he already didn't know.

He felt a cold chill run up from the base of his spine and he shuddered, his gaunt body shaking like dead leaves in the wind. Robotnik glanced over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What was that all about?" Knuckles sighed, wringing his hands.

"I'm…I'm not sure," he replied after some hesitation. "I have a bad feeling about this." Robotnik snorted.

"How can you have a bad feeling about getting out of this dump?" He smirked. "Even if Shadow _were_ to find us, it would be two-on-one. And with your bullheadedness and my intellect, we should have no problem against him."

Knuckles stopped and stared at him incredulously.

"I believe you seem to have forgotten the weakened state we both are in," he stated icily. "I haven't had a decent meal in seven months, and neither have you. Shadow is in tip-top shape. I can assure you that if he were to discover us down here, we'd be obliterated."

"That doesn't mean we'd automatically lose," Robotnik snapped back. "What if we caught him by surprise? Surely we have that advantage."

"If we ever had an idea as to where he might be hiding inside this pit."

"We're not going to get anywhere if you're going to be so negative about things—"

"Just shut up!" Knuckles fur bristled, and he bared his teeth. "This is not the time for this. Let's get everyone out first and find out what to do with Shadow later, okay?"

"Well…all right," Robotnik muttered, sullenly shoving his hands in his pockets. "I always did think it was better to go in with a plan, though…"

::-::-::-::-::-::-::

Shadow smirked as he gazed through the trees at the creatures before him. So…the robot had managed to take one of them out after all.

__

So, that worthless metal moron wasn't a complete_ waste_, he thought, chuckling at their grief. What was so important about that fox anyway? She had served them their purpose by handing over her Emerald. There was no use for her in their party after that.

Of course, he knew the answer to his own question.

__

Friendship. The mere thought of it made him burn with anger. It was all he had desired most when he first had met Sonic and _his_ friends.

And then they had left him to die. Out in open space!

He grabbed a small sapling by the branches and uprooted it fiercely, his rage taking control of him. What right did they have to have friends when he had none?

He casually tossed the tree aside, returning his stare to the fox and the echidna in front of him. They were in each other's arms now, both crying. He gave a small, evil smile as he turned to leave, and plan forming in his head.

He would give them something to cry about.


End file.
